As illustrated in FIG. 1, a prior art mat 10 comprises an upper fabric layer 12, a lower fabric layer 12', an airtight space formed between the upper fabric layer 12 and the lower fabric layer 12', and an inflation valve 13 attached to one end of the mat 10 such that the inflation valve 13 is in communication with the airtight space. The upper fabric layer 12 and the lower fabric layer 12' are provided respectively on the inner sides thereof with a foam material 11 attached thereto.
The mat 10 can be inflated by injecting air into the airtight space via the inflation valve 13. The inflated mat 10 can be used for absorbing shock or providing a cushioning effect.
Such a prior art mat as described above is defective in design in that the mat cannot be inflated or deflated rapidly because of the obstruction of the air passage by the foam fabric, and that the injected air cannot be dispersed quickly and evenly throughout the airtight space. Further, the inflated mat is devoid of an anchoring device to prevent it from drifting.